Donphan
/ |dexhoenn= / |evofrom=Phanpy |gen=Generation II |species=Armor Pokémon |type=Ground |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=264.6 lbs. |metweight=120.0 kg |ability=Sturdy |dw=Sand Veil |egg1=Field |body=08 |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Donphan (Japanese: ドンファン Donfan) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Donphan is a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk, resembling a car tire. This tough hide prevents regular attack from inflicting even a scratch. A pair of white tusks, which are smaller on the female, extend from the corners of its mouth. It has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three claws. Gender differences Male Donphan have longer tusks then the females. Evolution Donphan is the evolved form of Phanpy, which evolves at level 25. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 10 |[[Rollout]]|30|90|20|Rock|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 15 |[[Assurance]]|60|100|10|Dark|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 19 |Knock Off|65|100|25|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|3}} 30 |'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 37 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 43 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 50 |Giga Impact|150|90|5|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|4}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |gldspr = G 232 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 232 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 232 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 232 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 232 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = RS 232 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 232 front.png |dpsprf = DP 232f front.png |ptspr = DP 232 front.png |ptsprf = DP 232f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 232 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 232f front.png |bwspr = Donphan BW.gif |b2w2spr = Donphan BW.gif |xyspr=Donphan-M XY.gif |xysprf=Donphan-F XY.gif |xysprs=Donphan-M Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs=Donphan-F Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Donphan-M XY.gif |orassprf=Donphan-F XY.gif |orassprs=Donphan-M Shiny XY.gif |orassprfs=Donphan-F Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Donphan Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Donphan Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime 's Donphan]] Many Pokémon trainers own Donphan. Ash owns a Donphan, which was last used at the Sinnoh League against Conway's Shuckle. A Shiny Donphan appeared in the anime in the episode Date Expectations. Trivia *It is based on an elephant. *Donphan and Tyranitar have the same species. They are both known as the Armor Pokémon. *Pokémon Crystal is the only known game in which Donphan lifts up its trunk. *Kenta Miyake, who plays Giovanni in the original Japanese anime series, voices Donphan in both the Japanese and English-language versions of the anime. *According to Trading cards for the first movie, Donphan was originally named Donfan. *The names Phanpy and Donphan may be derived from the character names Pompy and (Tom) Doniphan from the classic western film, The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance. This was mentioned in a Players Pulse letter in Nintendo Power Magazine by a fan of the games. *In the Pokémon Deluxe Essential Handbook for Generation VI, Donphan is listed as a -type. *In Pokémon GO, Donphan is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. ** It is also one of the 7 that isn't a Pseudo-Legendary or Semi Pseudo-Legendary. Gallery 232Donphan OS anime.png 232Donphan OS anime 2.png 232Donphan OS anime 3.png 232Donphan Dream.png 232Donphan Pokémon Colosseum.png 232Donphan Pokémon HOME.png 232Donphan Female Pokémon HOME.png Donphan-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut